Sports Centre: Animation Edition 5!
by Voltage Axe
Summary: The Sports Centre: Animation Edition series is not dead yet! Here's the fifth one, but this time there's gonna be pain, chaos, misfortune...yet there's humour in there for this fic! R&R!


_**Sports**__** Cent**__**re: Animation Edition #5**__**!!**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the following animes, cartoons, famous celebrities, brand names, sports teams, and others that are about to be mentioned, as well as Sports Centre.

* * *

**S.C. Announcer**: This is Sports Centre, the Anime and Cartoon special!!

(Opening Theme + Video intro is playing then ends.)

**Sonny**: Tonight on Sports Centre, we are having an Anime/Cartoon special involving with both special guests and bloopers!

**Kevin**: That's right Sonny; we are having a two-hour special for the Chinese Lunar New Year! We're having guests on the show from: The Simpsons, Naruto, Bleach, FMA, and much more.

**Sonny**: But first, the sports news. Yesterday, the New England Patriots were defeated by the N.Y. Giants to a score of 17-14. In other news, Kevin's brother is now pronounced gay because he was married to Quahog's very own, Quagmire. He still feels ashamed of the bedroom sex they had two nights ago after a visit to The Drunken Clam.

**Kevin**: We will be on the Top Ten most embarrassing moments and most memorable moments, right after this commercial.

* * *

**Narrator**: Here is Crapritos new Sweet Crappy Cold, which side would you choose?

(A bear is attacking two people, while a dumb-ass eats a side of the chip.)

**Man 1**: Crappy…

(Man 1 takes a dump in front of the attacking bear; the bear smells the poop and runs away.)

**Man 2**: Aw…hell no! What the flip had you been eating, curry?

**Narrator**: Crapritos…STOP! (A hand is seen holding a chip that looks like a stop button, as he is saying this.)

* * *

**Sonny**: Welcome back, sports fans. As we said we have special guests coming tonight for the two hour special, here are our first guests…Uzumaki Naruto and Homer Simpson!

**Naruto**: Hi everyone. It's so great to see you guys again. Well the Sasuke isn't all that.

**Sakura and**** Ino**** (in the back)**: WHAT DID YOU SAY??

**Naruto**: Ahhhh…nothing?

**Homer**: Where are the donuts?

**Kevin**: What donuts?…

**Sonny**: Yeah, what donuts?…

**Homer**: I thought I get free donuts if I come here as a special guest.

**Kevin & Sonny**: Oh, the donuts. Yeah umm about the donuts, we got hungry so we ate the assorted donut box from Tim Horton's.

**Homer**: Okay, then where is the free Duff and Cable T.V.?

**Sonny**: About that we also drank the beer last night and we cut the television service. So we have no donuts, no Duff and no Cable.

**Homer**: (Slowly going mad) No beer, no donuts, and no T.V., make Homer go something something…

**Naruto**: Really crazy?

**Homer**: Don't mind if I do!! AAAHHHHHHAHAHA! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...

**Kevin & Sonny**: (Both gulp nervously) we'll be back after thissssssssss!!... (Homer charges and attacks them and the others.)

(Video is then cut off to static and the sports fans go…CRAZY!! Sports fans now go outside of the studio where Sports Centre is filmed and become an angry mob as they beat Kevin and Sunny up. They are both hospitalized…)

* * *

(AT THE HOSPITAL!!)

(At one of the large hospital rooms, the whole camera and production crew are at where Kevin and Sonny are. Kevin is on the hospital bed on the right side, and Sunny is on the hospital bed on the left side. Kevin has a broken right leg and a cast of bandages around his head. Sonny, however, has a broken right arm.)

**Kevin**: HI FOLKS. Umm…Sonny and I are hospitalized right now, and from now on we have to do the show in the hospital. So, on with the Top Ten of the most embarrassing moments and most memorable moments in sport history. Here is number ten of the list.

**Sonny**: Number ten starts off as the least embarrassing moment yet so memorable was during the Olympics in the Simpson's hometown, Springfield. Really, as ex-Springfield neighbor, Korean gymnast Kung-Chan-Poon broke his legs while trying to do a simple flip. Here is the video…

(Video of some Asian doing a cart-wheel and when landing, he broke his own legs. The dude then screams in pain.)

**Kevin**: Ouch, that must have costed many points off from the medal! Now number nine, when pro-figure skater, Sarah Smith s--ts herself with friends in a hot tub. This video was banned as the paparazzi were arrested and the video was taken as evidence. Sorry folks, now we interrupt this with a commercial break.

* * *

**S.C. Announcer: **This has been brought to you by Mazda, (In tune of the famous Mazda jingle) "brake, brake, brake! Yes, we stopped finally!" And by PBS, Elmo knows where you live, so give them the money! And also by Yo-Yo Ma's newest concerto album, "_**You DIE Now!** (DOING!)_".

* * *

**Sonny**: Okay sports fans, here is number eight of the Top Ten list of most embarrassing moments and most memorable. Number eight was when Konoha's very own sannin, JIRAIYA. He was caught looking at young women at the local hot springs. He was later detained by an ex-girlfriend, Granny Tsunade. As you see we have a secret tape made by Jiraiya as a teenager having a casual f--k with Tsunade here. But our managers were bribed not to, so f--k you guys!

**Kevin**: Number seven is when Uzumaki Naruto was caught having sex with Hyuuga's Hinata. This video soon got on the Internet, and they were both very ashamed. In other news, Haruno Sakura was caught having an affair with Sasuke and Naruto was having casual sex. Both of these sources were from hotel security cameras, yet again we can't show you the viewers, this TAPE!

**Sonny**: Number six is brought to you by, Molson Canadian lager. "I'M NOT CANADIAN!" (Although I am.) Number six is when Mr. Burns' team, the Springfield Isotopes, were caught with plans to cheat and win the championship easily. As soon as they were caught, they were subsequently kicked out of the league. Shame on them!

**Kevin**: Number five, is when Marge Simpson cheated in the national bake-off contest with ear medication. This had cost her many points towards the contest's prize, the face of the winner on a bag of flour.

**Sonny**: We will be back after a commercial break.

* * *

**S.C. Announcer: **This has been brought to you by EA Games, "DON'T challenge everything!" and by McDonald's, "ba-da-ba-ba-ba—it's s--t, DON'T EAT IT!"

* * *

**Kevin**: Okay it's number four, when Haruno Sakura and Yakanama Ino were caught making out in the training grounds of Konoha's Ninja Academy. This was deliberately filmed by Akamiichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naruto just two days ago.

**Sonny**: The Top Three is now here, with number three, Rock Lee was caught (BLEEP!)-ing Tenten in the public washrooms.

**Kevin**: Number two, Hyuuga Neji and Tsunande's very own assistant…Shizune. This was very shocking…

**Sonny**: And at least but not least, number one. Beavis and Butthead had pulled off their pants, and underwear while working in the kitchen of Burger World.

**Sonny & Kevin**: So there you have it, good night and see you next time on Sports Centre: Hospital Edition!

**Kevin**: Hey, nurse! Where the hell is my sponge bath and booty?!

**Sonny**: And will it kill ya to have some food around here!? Maybe HOMEMADE milkshake??

* * *

**The End!**


End file.
